


Feeling Lucky?

by noblecrescent



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Casino AU, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Trapped In A Closet, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblecrescent/pseuds/noblecrescent
Summary: It's an undercover mission between Agent Aitana Serrano and Dr. Spencer Reid, both paired together by their boss, Emily Prentiss who may or may not have ulterior motives. The fact remains that Aitana and Spencer have to scope a clandestine casino to find an unsub while pretending to be a couple and avid members of the gambling community.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Feeling Lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> I would say that I have no idea where this idea came from except I do know and it's between the OC's face claim (Natalia Tellez) who posted a picture in the very dress I'll describe later below and then kkiyomizu on Tumblr who suggested an idea that I tweaked here and there!
> 
> Pronunciation of the OC's name sounds like "eye-ta-na"

"Because you hate me." "I don't hate you." " give you what I can. I've got money and cars. I could take care of you. But them? They've got nothing, they're just a nobody, baby.

"How did I let this happen?" Aitana shook her so much it might as well have fallen on Emily's desk. But, just like that, a sour laugh slipped through Aitana's lips and suddenly she was pointing a sharp finger at Emily. "Oh, right, _you_ did this to me."

Emily was more amused than anything else. She expected this type of reaction as soon as she devised the plan for their undercover mission. "I only came up with the most logical tactics," she defended herself with only a mild shrug to accompany with.

If Emily hadn't been the BAU's section chief and they hadn't been within the walls of the FBI, the word ' _bullshit_ ' may have slipped through Aitana's mouth. But Emily was her job and Agent Serrano was always professional, even if said boss was trying to ruin her life.

"Emily," Aitana's tone had changed into a full blown plea, "I beg you not to make me do this. We're friends, you _know_ I can't."

"It's because I know you that I'm placing you right up front on this," Emily shrugged again and it was truly turning out to be one of the most annoying things she could do right now for Aitana. It was an attempt to be casual, an attempt to pretend like she wasn't doing the worst thing possible to one of her agents. In Emily's mind, and opinion, it was really based more on professional tactics than the latter (even though the latter did push her to make the decision).

Emily picked up something from her desk; it'd been strategically covered by a mound of paperwork. Aitana stiffened at the sight of the ID. Two years she worked as the UC job as that woman. Her eyes looked up to meet Emily's.

"I get what this means, believe me," Emily said, nice and calmly. Aitana believe, alright. Lauren Reynolds was a complicated story to forget.

For that reason, Aitana grabbed the ID and studied it. Her own face stared back at her. "How'd you get this?"

"Your old boss," Emily explained shortly. It was all Aitana needed to know. "As far as anyone from that life knows, Ruby Moore disappeared somewhere in Europe. Given her backstory, I figured you'd have no problem getting into this place now."

"Yeah," Aitana sighed. "She wouldn't."

Emily moved around her desk until she was right beside Aitana, both women leaning against the desk. "C'mon," she nudged Aitana on the side, "Ruby Moore had all the tricks back then, Aitana has it too. Plus, you'll have the best back up within the walls of a casino."

Aitana exhaled a shaky breath. "...yeah," she had to admit. The best type of backup in a clandestine casino could only be (and is) Dr. Spencer Reid. Timid and intelligent as he was, he had the best hand for any type of game. Aitana always knew better than to play against him (Morgan could use that type of resignation because he always lost).

"What's the worst that could happen?" Emily pretended to think of a possible answer, ignoring Aitana's open glare.

"You and JJ—and no doubt Penelope—did this to me, I have no doubt," she leaned off the desk.

Emily's face was far too open in attempting to be innocent. "What? Us? Noo…" It wasn't public knowledge that Aitana had a sweet little crush on Spencer-oh wait.

Aitana couldn't possibly glare more at Emily, but she found a way with those dark eyes of her. "I'm going to get you back for this, you and every other co-conspirator in this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Emily offered one last innocent smile at Aitana. "But we do start in two days so be prepared." Aitana shook her head, mumbling some things under her breath as she headed for the door. Of course Emily then called out with, "We have the perfect dress for you!"

"Shut up!" Aitana had, of course, not said that so quietly, on her way out. She strode down the steps leading to the bullpen, intending on getting some fresh air because if she didn't, she might explode.

Of course, before she reached the double doors, she heard the only voice that could stop her. "Atiana?"

"Dammit," she mumbled under her breath then turned around to see Spencer a few feet from her. She pushed away all her feelings and readied herself for whatever Spencer needed from her. "What's going on?"

"I talked to Emily earlier in the morning," he started, either ignoring or really unaware of the forced smile on Aitana's face, "I get why you'd be upset about the pairing…"

That made the smile drop. Aitana's eyebrows knitted together, eyes squinting a bit. "What do you mean?" No matter the jokes and teases, Emily would never disclose her unfortunate mushy feelings for the local genius, so what was Spencer talking about?

"No weapons allowed, little to no communication with the outside world...I'm not exactly the best type of protection, right?" By this point in his life, Spencer was more than used to forcing a casual smile on his face. Even when it hurt him to admit that to Aitana of all people, he acted like it was nothing.

Fortunately, Aitana knew better than to believe it. "You're kidding me right?" She folded her arms over her chest. "A clandestine casino with _you_? Spencer, c'mon." Her lighthearted laugh was a melodic tune for his ears. He always liked her laugh. "You're a master at the games—if anything, you'll make the night go by quicker." _Lie_. He would make it an endless night where they had to pretend to be a couple and maybe, just maybe, she would be nervous as hell.

Maybe.

"You sure?" Spencer asked, his tone full of doubt. "Because Luke and Matt are always ready to go in." _They could easily protect you_. It killed him knowing that it was true.

Aitana shook her head. Yes, pretending to be a couple with Luke or Matt would be a hundred times easier because they were just friends but it wouldn't be worth it if it meant that Spencer would be left with the idea that she didn't think he could help and protect her. She hated seeing him scrunch his face in resignation thinking that he simply wasn't enough.

"Not happening, Dr. Reid. You're stuck with me," she tapped a finger against his clavicle bone, smiling when Spencer rocked back with the tap. "Actually, you're stuck with ' _Ruby Moore_ '."

"Your old UC name?" He had yet to read the file Emily handed him. It was sitting on his desk.

Aitana nodded. "Worked it for 2 years, made myself a name by becoming an avid visitor of clandestine casinos. You'll read about it, her, she's a sneaky one." She had no idea where her wink came from but it was out there now so that was that.

Luckily, it had Spencer smiling. "I'll do my best to keep up."

~ 0 ~

Just to be safe, the team had to stay a few blocks away from the location of the casino. They were primed with what they could carry and it wasn't much. There were absolutely no weapons between them—they couldn't risk it becoming a problem and drawing too much attention to themselves. They barely managed to hide their ear comms. Aitana would make sure to stay it was the metal of her earrings and jewelry and Spencer with his watch.

"It's ridiculous that I'm given a fancy dress but no weapons," Aitana huffed as she and Spencer headed for the building. "This is worse than the dress having no pockets."

Spencer was relatively quiet on their walk, simply nodding at her comment. She presumed it was for the lack of weapons as well. In reality, he was trying to find the right things to say without fumbling over his words. Said dress she was wearing was giving him a hard time thinking.

She was absolutely beautiful tonight. Her hair fell over her shoulders in perfect curls. He'd never seen her wear that bright red lipstick she had on tonight and he sincerely hoped that she would start from now on. She was radiant in her spaghetti-strapped, floor length green dress. His eyes may have been drawn towards the long slit of her dress in the front and her exposed back more times than he could count. Each time he found his gaze lowering, he berated himself and fought the deep blush on his face.

"Hey Spence?" Aitana suddenly stopped just a few buildings from their destination. She switched off her ear piece when she turned to him. Spencer followed the action. "Um, you've read the file, right?" Spencer nodded silently. "You know that...I had to be Ruby Moore for about two years."

"Yeah," he nodded again, "It couldn't have been easy."

"No," Aitana wholeheartedly confirmed. "I, uh, I had to do things that...I'm not proud of. I didn't kill anyone, and I definitely did not sleep with anybody but...the way I got the attention I needed was, uh, it was…" Her face was practically in flames. "Ruby Moore used herself as much as she could to climb the ranks. I went on the dates, I was the incredibly nice girl with the loose lips." She looked down, forever embarrassed as she went on. "I didn't sleep with anybody," she repeated, as if Spencer would forget she already said that, "But I definitely had to kiss a lot of people." She would rather get that out in the open before somebody else in the casino mentioned it and surprised him. "I'm not proud of it—"

She stopped when Spencer brought a hand over her shoulder (which was bare given her spaghetti straps). She felt his touch much more than usual. He ducked enough to catch her gaze, his warm eyes looking into hers. Instead of judgement, he was smiling at her. _Smiling_ at her. Where, oh where, could she ever find somebody else like him?

"It was a job, you don't need to explain anything to me," he said.

"Yeah, but I just want to make it clear that she's not like me—"

"Of course not," he chuckled, helping ease her nerves without even knowing it. "I know Aitana Serrano. We've known each other for what? Six years?" _Six years, twelve days and 10 hours_ to be exact. "She's sweet, hence her middle name being _Dulce_." He loved—truly and positively adored—the way her lips pulled into the biggest smile. He could see under the streetlights how her freckles stretched with the movement. "I know her and she's nothing like Ruby."

"Thanks," Aitana whispered. She could always count on him to make her feel better about herself.

"Are you ready?" he asked, straightening up.

As soon as his hand left her shoulder, she felt the prickly sting of the cold in the air. She would much rather spend a different type of night with him with the way they were dressed. She in her fancy dress and he in his black and white suit with a matching tie. Traditional. He absolutely killed it and he didn't even know it.

"Yeah," she nodded. She could barely hold her beam when he offered her his arm. She also had to stop herself from curling her arm around his so quickly. "Just know that they might expect Ruby to do something. If she doesn't, they'll know something's up."

"Hopefully, it doesn't come to that," Spencer patted her hand over his arm. There were no weapons but he would do anything he could to protect her.

~ 0 ~

Getting into the casino wasn't at all difficult as soon as they recognized Aitana— _Ruby_. She was allowed in without even going through the pat down. Spencer didn't have the same luck but since he wasn't carrying anything, he was allowed in a moment later.

The casino was small but overly stocked with every possible card game and slot machine. There was the typical bar on the side with many waiters and waitresses stopping by a customer every now and then. Music played from above, creating a small group of dancers in the middle.

"I see two hallway entries on the right," Aitana spoke quietly both to Spencer and those listening in through the comms. "One's probably for the restrooms and the other…"

"For the head," Spencer finished. His eyes raked over every flashy person that could potentially be their unsub.

"Just remember," Emily said, though with that beginning it sounded more like she was talking to Aitana, "This guy will be making himself known. He wants the attention, he's good at what he does and he wants everyone to know it."

"Yeeeah, you're describing almost every man in this room," Aitana cleared her throat, pulling her lips closed before anyone noticed her talking. To be sure, she brought herself and Spencer closer to the bar so it would look more like they were having a conversation together.

"Play 'em," they heard Luke's suggestion followed by a snort by Tara.

"Real professional guys," Spencer scratched his cheek, eyes happening to glance over a poker game on their right. "Hey," he gently nudged Aitana and nodded over to the game. There were five men sitting around the table but only one wearing the biggest smug on his face.

"The light reflects over his bald head," Aitana found herself commenting, earning herself a howl of laughter over the comms. It was impossible for Emily to regain control of the team for a couple minutes. Sheepishly, Aitana glanced at Spencer. "That one's my fault."

"We might have someone in sight," Spencer quietly informed the others, ducking his head when the bartender walked by. He turned around to face the casino, but more specifically that baabout when in reality he was studying every movement of that bald man. He was dressed sharply and if Spencer wasn't mistaken, there were two men near the table, constantly looking around. They had to be guards. The man had to be someone important.

"Spence, you up for a round?" Aitana smirked, turning around as well.

"Not even two minutes in and you want me to play?"

"Let's see, you win every damn round so...yeah, better you than me."

He deadpanned her but with her cheeky smile it was impossible to do anything but be more attracted to her. The truth about her playing hand is that it was unfortunately about the worst hand Spencer had ever seen. To say, she couldn't even win a round of bingo (though it was very adorable the way she pouted each time she lost).

"Ready?" He held his arm for her again. Ruby Moore was his ticket into the game.

"Always," she curled her arm around his and walked together.

After they exchanged some money, they headed to the table. Three of the players had already gone, leaving the bald man and a blonde man at the table.

"Mind if I join?" Spencer asked, going straight for the question.

"We don't need new players," the blonde man said in a gruff voice, not even bothering to look up from the cards he was getting ready to deal.

Aitana cleared her throat. "That's a shame."

Spencer did a double-take at her as soon as he heard that heightened sweet voice of hers. That was _Ruby_ , not Aitana.

"And I was really eager to see who would win between three good looking men." She even smiled all wrong. It was too...alluring? Whenever Aitana was alluring it usually came off as unintentional; she didn't know how attractive she was.

Ruby, apparently, did.

The sweet nature of her voice pulled the two men's attention much like it had with Spencer. Soon as they saw her, they practically gave up their seats for her.

"I don't play," she said, "But my friend here does and he's _good_." She patted her hand over Spencer's arm.

"Really?" The bald man nearly sneered. Spencer could do without his scrutinizing look. "Friend, you say?"

Spencer knew that tone and question all so well. He was fishing for Aitana's current status. He had to bite his tongue not to snap back. This was a _job_ , a mission they needed to see through.

"Close friend," Aitana said sweetly, even tilting her head against Spencer's arm. "I'm Ruby Moore."

"What?" The blonde man blinked. "Weren't you a gone in Europe after Brin went down for murder?"

Aitana pouted. "You make that sound like it's _my_ fault." The hand over her chest completed the rise.

"No, no, darling, it could never be your fault," the bald man said, snapping his fingers at the blonde. "Leave us, Jones." The blonde man seemed to want to protest but out of fear, and perhaps duty, he said nothing and left. "What's your name, fella?" He then asked Spencer.

"Liam Parker," Spencer said with a clearing of his throat. "It's my first time around here."

"And you've managed to hang onto _that_?" The man nodded over to Aitana.

Spencer's jaw tightened. _That_? " _Ruby_ ," he said with an emphasis to make the man re-evaluate his choice of words, "She's kind like that."

The man snickered. "Oh, I bet she is, aren't you dear?"

Aitana giggled. Spencer never thought he could be sickened by one of her giggles but this job always found ways. Aitana had been right—Ruby was absolutely nothing like Aitana. Ruby used men's attraction to her as an advantage that she milked as much as she could.

This might turn out to be harder than he thought. He would never think about Aitana like that, much less _talk_ to her like that. It was terrible, demeaning really. He could only imagine how she must be feeling having to go along with the ruse.

"What's your name?" She asked, her finger wrapping around one of her curls.

"Elliot Allen." He made a gesture for them to take seats. At the same time, the pair heard Emily over the comms. making the order to look up the name in their system.

"So Mr. Parker," Elliot grabbed the deck of cards that his blonde friend had left on the table, "You play well?"

Spencer nodded. "I like to think I do."

"Oh he does," Aitana said proudly. That sounded more like her and not Ruby. It may have made Spencer just a tad smug. Just a tad.

It was enough to put a damper on Elliot. His eyes flickered between the pair, unimpressed. "That so? How's about a wager, then?" Spencer made a gesture of the chips he was sliding forwards. Elliot wagged a finger. "Nah, I meant something else. Something more...interesting…" His eyes had wandered over to Aitana and just before Spencer could say 'absolutely _not_ ', Aitana gasped.

"I know," she leaned forwards on the table, "Winner gets a dance with me."

That still didn't sit well with Spencer. "I don't know…"

"Feeling lucky?"

"With my lucky charm, always," Spencer flashed a smile at Aitana, making her beam.

Elliot didn't like what he saw. "I think you should be afraid you'll lose it. I meant the game, of course."

Spencer cocked his head at the man. _It_. He understood perfectly. After pushing away the snap, the correction he so desperately wanted to make, he almost laughed at _himself_. How could he lose someone he never even had? Aitana was not his and she probably never would be.

Suddenly, Aitana's hand reached across the table and covered Spencer's. "He never loses." She smiled fondly at him.

Once again, that was all Aitana. Spencer found himself smiling back, now eager to prove her point. Plus...a dance with her wouldn't be bad at all.

Spencer straightened up in his seat and met Elliot's gaze, the latter none too pleased with Aitana's remark. He was on the road to prove her _wrong_. "We'll see about that."

Aitana watched them collect their cards and paced her words strategically. Once Elliot seemed focused on his cards rather than her, she started talking. "Are you familiar with the area, Elliot?" She exchanged a quick, secret, look with Spencer.

"You could say that," Elliot said while rearranging his cards.

"I'm recently back from Europe and I was looking for a place to, uh, settle for a time?" Aitana smiled when Elliot looked up from his cards.

His eyebrows had raised. "Oh, really?" She nodded. "Alone?"

Spencer gripped his cards just a bit tighter when Elliot glanced his way.

Aitana shrugged. "Not sure yet."

The perfect answer. Neither a yes nor a no, giving Elliot the extra pump of encouragement nonetheless.

"Well, if you're staying, I'd be more than happy to show you around...have a good time and all."

Spencer cleared his throat loudly enough to cut into the conversation. "She's worried, you see, because we've heard there's been a series of murders around these parts."

"Aha," Aitana nodded. "Mostly women my age and, uh, fashion?"

She made a quick gesture to her dress, ignoring Elliot's appreciative gaze. Spencer just couldn't. "She doesn't want to stick around where she's in danger. And I wouldn't want her to either."

Elliot's eyes narrowed a bit. "She's in no danger at all," he said, absolutely certain.

Spencer raised an eyebrow at him, leaning over the table. "How would you know?"

_"Cutting it close, Reid!_ " Emily was quick to say over the comms.

Even Aitana was looking worried. Her hand reached over the table again, curling over his wrist. "No need to worry about me so much, honey," she said in her Ruby-sweet tone.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about her," Elliot's reassurance did nothing for Spencer. He was smiling directly at Aitana when he added, "Something tells me that she'll be safe if she sticks around."

_"Mild confession,"_ Emily said. " _He could be our unsub. You guys have to work him."_

Spencer so badly wanted to say _'more?_ ' Because really, what more could Aitana do already?

The man was ogling Aitana, making it pretty hard for Spencer to focus on anything else. It churned his stomach the way Aitana had to accept this, to even smile _back_ at Elliot. He had to focus on his breathing right now. Spencer was acutely aware that the pounding of blood was getting louder and louder in his ears. He'd never felt like this before, such rage and determination to push that man far, far away from Aitana. Plus, he wanted to wipe that look off Elliot's face. _Nobody_ should be looking at Aitana like that.

The next few minutes, Aitana watched as Spencer and Elliot went back and forth with each other and their cards. She understood zero about poker, making the game seem agonizingly long but then suddenly, there was a pause in the game and the two players were readying themselves to reveal their cards. Elliot placed his cards down first and while he seemed absolutely sure of himself, Spencer didn't seem the least bit worried. He laid his cards on the table and judging by the frown on Elliot's face, Aitana deduced who the winner was.

Spencer had never looked so smug. "Look at that: I win," he leaned back against his chair.

Aitana had to bring her hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile. Spencer never even broke a sweat whenever he played. Tonight would be no different either. Elliot could murder him on the spot but nothing seemed to bother Spencer right now.

"Well, interesting," Aitana said once she was sure that her excitement wasn't overtly clear. "I suppose a wager is a wager."

Elliot gritted his teeth. "How's about another round?"

Spencer raised his eyebrows with consideration. "Sure." Elliot quickly grabbed the cards to deal again when Spencer added, " _After_ my dance." Without even waiting for Elliot's response, he held a hand out to Aitana. "Can I have this dance?"

Aitana blinked at him with surprise. The wager was his, technically, he didn't have to ask. _Even if he didn't ask, all he had to do was look at me like that_. Her breath may have caught in her throat. Warm brown eyes were staring at her as he got up from his seat, hand still held out for her.

"Yeah," she could only say without fear of stumbling over her words. She took his hand that soon wrapped around hers as he gently pulled her up from her seat.

"Excuse us," Spencer sent an innocent smile down at Elliot as he led Aitana away.

Michael Bublé's _Feeling Good_ was just starting when they reached the dance floor.

Spencer was only now aware that he had to be much closer to Aitana than he realized. One arm wrapped around her waist, coming to rest on the small of her back—he was careful to keep his fingers off her exposed back—and the other held her hand.

"He's staring," Aitana said carefully between their sways.

Spencer barely bit back his ' _good_ ' and he only did it because he didn't want her to think that this was just a game for him. Ruby expected every man to fawn over her and ogle her, even to compete against each other for her. But she wasn't a game, not for him. She was just so... _special_.

"It'll buy us another conversation," he chose to say instead.

"He's terrible," Aitana sighed. "I beg you not to believe everything I have to say, alright?"

Spencer smiled softly at her. "I know you, Aitana." He decided to surprise her by dipping her. Her little squeak gave him far more of a thrill than anything else had in his life, and he heard it despite the song dropping its base. He could only focus on her—what a surprise.

Aitana's eyes were wide, shaky breaths leaving her mouth as she decided whether or not to laugh. "Since when do you know how to dance?"

"I'm a learner," Spencer said plain and simple, finally earning a full laugh from her. He pulled her back up and instead of resuming their position, Aitana decided to wrap both her arms around his neck. She was even closer to him than before, practically chest to chest. He sincerely hoped that she couldn't feel (nor hear for that matter) his pounding heart.

She hoped the same thing about hers. Both of his hands were on her back again and every second or so, she could feel his fingers rubbing against her skin.

The line ' _And I'm feeling good_ ' had never felt so right.

She wished his fingers would move to her exposed skin. His fingers had to be soft and gentle. She swallowed hard, having to remind herself that whatever she said would be heard by the rest of the team. _Control yourself._ "I have an idea for when we come back," she said. "But you're not going to like it."

"To be honest, I'm not liking this place anyways," Spencer said.

"You need to lose the next round," she said, expecting his wide-eyed look. "You bought the ticket in by winning first. Now he wants more. We want him to spill and to do that, we need to make him happy."

"By letting him ogle you?"

Aitana sighed. "It's fine, it's part of the job."

"I don't like it." That was an understatement.

" _Aitana's right,_ " Emily's voice came into the conversation, startling the pair, " _We need to give him the fuel he needs._ "

"Fine," Spencer huffed. He only lightened up when Aitana giggled.

"Don't worry, I know you always win," she bopped his nose. She was sure of what she said, warming his heart.

He couldn't help but smirk at her certainty. In a moment of bravery, he took her hand that she'd bopped his nose with and used it to twirl her. Her laugh was cut short when he pulled her and her back ended up against his chest. "Just for you, I'll lose," he spoke right into her ear.

Aitana felt a tingle run down her back with his whisper. She glanced at him, finding their faces inches from each other. "Just for me?" she asked, her voice a meek whisper. Spencer nodded at her. She shouldn't feel that elated over something as simple as this—it _as_ about losing a wager to a possible murderer—but she couldn't shake it off. She _did_ feel special.

"Ready?" He asked her once the song began to fade into the next.

Aitana swallowed hard, pushing away those feelings as she turned around to face him again. "Mhm."

Spencer held her hand tightly in his and (sadly) returned to Elliot's table. He did, however, feel a sense of satisfaction seeing the incredibly deep scowl on Elliot's face. "Ready for round two?" he challenged.

Elliot nodded. "Ready to _win_ ," he clarified, gesturing for them to take a seat again.

"What are we playing for this time, fellas?" Aitana put on her best smile when she asked.

Elliot swayed his head for a second, feigning thought. "I was thinking maybe a kiss from our special lady?"

Aitana's eyebrows raised. "Well…"

"No," Spencer said without a second thought. Aitana quickly glanced at him, her expression urging him to slow down. She wasn't looking to plant a kiss on Elliot anytime soon but they had to be careful how they maneuvered.

Elliot met his look, his lips curving into another frown. "Why don't we let Ruby decide, hm? I'm always for letting the women decide."

"So sweet," Aitana nervously chuckled.

" _Aitana, you don't have to do that,_ " Emily spoke, " _Ask for something else._ "

Aitana knew well from her previous time as Ruby that it would take much longer if she did as Emily said. They needed results tonight before another woman dropped dead. She straightened herself up and gave a confirming nod. "A kiss it is," she announced.

Elliot grinned. "Excellent." He started dealing the cards, missing the way that Spencer looked over to Aitana.

' _It's okay_ ' she had mouthed to him.

No, no it wasn't okay. He had to lose this round and now that meant she had to kiss Elliot?

The pounding of blood was coming back.

"So," Aitana put her hands together on the table, the game had already begun, "I was discussing with my friend here…" she cast another look at Spencer, hoping that he was calming himself down, "New York. It's a fantastic place for the, uh, nightlife but those murders…"

"Darling," Elliot had taken one of her hands without warning, "I already told you that you would be absolutely safe if you decided to stay. _I_ wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Aitana smiled ever so sweetly. "But how could you promise that? I've seen the news. Four women appeared in local dump sites, stabbed to death. They were all said to have been visiting these types of establishments and I don't want to be next."

"Those women were cheap," Elliot snapped, pulling his hand from Aitana's, "Liars."

Spencer raised an eyebrow at him. "And how do you know that?"

"Because they came here, of course," Elliot said all too casually.

"They did?"

Elliot looked up from his cards, lips slightly twitching into what could've become a half smirk. "They were cheap, but their interests were rich."

"So you did know them?" Aitana asked. In the background, Emily was instructing the others to start trying to make connections between Elliot and their four victims involving the casino.

"I know lots of people, sweetheart," Elliot said. "Now if you don't mind, why don't you let the men focus, huh? Get yourself a drink, maybe a two for us?"

Aitana knew better than to think that was a mere suggestion. Her lips pursed. "...sure," she said in a strained voice. She rose from her chair, eyes flickering to Spencer. "I'll be back."

He nodded. He would prefer for her to stay away from the table for the rest of the night but if he even joked about it she'd kill him.

"That's a real sweetheart you got there," Elliot remarked when Aitana had left. "A real woman. Can't imagine she'd stick with you for much longer, though."

Spencer gripped his cards, taking a moment before answering, "Why wouldn't she?"

Elliot laughed sourly. "You're kidding right? Nobody knows you, Mr. Parker. Me, on the other hand," he leaned over the table, lowering his voice as if his next words were his biggest secret, "Well, I'm known to offer the best type of life a woman like Ruby Moore would want. I know how to keep her satisfied."

It actually surprised Spencer how close he was to ripping one of his cards. He'd never felt remotely close to this type of rage and he honestly wasn't looking to have a moment like this right now. A clandestine casino wasn't the best of places.

"Is that what you told the other four women?" He quipped, eyebrows raising as he feigned absolute disinterest in the conversation. It was not an easy task to do.

" _Reid,_ " Emily called, " _Watch what you say._ "

Spencer didn't quite care what he said, honestly. He wanted to get things moving, if only to get Aitana out of here already. He looked up from his cards, seeing Elliot's scowl was making a comeback.

"You trying to say something there, Mr. Parker?" he asked, his voice low and potentially dangerous. Spencer wasn't feeling all that scared.

"Well, it's just by the way you act and based on what you've said, it's not that hard to think you may have had something to do with those women."

"You think I murdered them!?"

"No, but maybe you met with them," Spencer shrugged. "They seem like Ruby and you haven't been able to take your eyes off her. Just deducing."

Elliot scowled for the longest minute until he suddenly bellowed in laughter. "Yeah, you got me! I do have a type. Petite and sweet—they make for some good adventures."

" _Another mild confession. He's putting himself with them. Keep it going, Reid,_ " Emily instructed.

"And where do these adventures take place? Can't imagine they'd be just anywhere?" he decided to ask.

Elliot smirked. "Looking for recommendations, Mr. Parker?" Spencer shrugged. "Gramercy Park Hotel, for starters. You want to impress one of these ladies, you bring her there."

Spencer almost lost the battle against his smirk. This moron was giving himself up.

" _This is great!"_ Emily laughed from the other end.

"Those other women weren't like Ruby, though," Elliot said with a dramatic sigh.

Spencer rearranged his cards to suit him best. He was barely paying attention to the game, honestly, even less knowing that he would have to lose in the end. "Why do you say that? I've seen the news myself. They're all brunette. I believe they were found in dresses much like the one Ruby's wearing tonight."

Elliot glanced towards the bar where Aitana was getting a drink. Spencer watched with a dangerous glint in his eyes as Elliot's gaze fell lower and lower.

"Absolutely," Elliot agreed in a breathless manner. "But Ruby's not all that sweet. I heard things about her. She goes to the highest bidder, _willingly_. All that sweet talk is just for show. I like it. Makes me wonder how she is in reality...when you're all alone with her. Care to shed some light?"

Spencer tilted his head slightly. "No," he spat.

Elliot smirked. "No matter, I'll find out soon enough. Don't be surprised when she leaves with me tonight."

_Don't be surprised when you leave in handcuffs_. Spencer focused on his cards for the next minute. _He_ would be taking Aitana home tonight. Even if it was just to make sure that she got home safely, but it would be _him_.

When Aitana returned, she came back elated knowing that Spencer had gotten more things out of Elliot. "How's the game going?" she asked after leaving their drinks on the table.

"Good, sweetheart, perfect in fact," Elliot patted the empty seat she'd left earlier.

Aitana would rather not go back there. She moved around Spencer's chair, her hand dragging over his shoulders until she surprised him by sitting on his lap, one arm around his neck. To keep his cards from falling, he had put an arm around her. She practically nestled with him. His eyebrows raised at her, heart pounding in less than a second, and Elliot stared too. Aitana got the idea that he was trying to see if they were real. It led Aitana to make an impromptu decision. She pressed her lips to Spencer's cheek.

He startled, his arm around her gripping and his hand pressing against her stomach on instinct. He swallowed hard when she pulled away and looked directly into his eyes. She tilted her head slightly, momentarily admiring the bright red lipstick mark she left on his cheek. Tonight would probably be the only night where she could take advantages like this. Her manicured fingers came up to his cheek to gently rub the mark away, though she did purposely leave a bit of it. She wanted proof. At least for one night, she wanted proof that she had Spencer.

She then looked at him, waiting for him to either make a move to say he was uncomfortable with her or that he was okay.

He was very much okay with it.

Fantasies were becoming realities and for that, he felt the heat creep up his neck to his face.

"Can I see your cards, honey?" Aitana smiled sweetly at him, leaning her head before he could answer her. Her curls tickled the side of his neck. "Ooh, is that good?"

It took Spencer another minute before he could answer properly in his _role_. "Can't say."

"Oooh, it's a secret," Aitana beamed with a giggle. She glanced at Elliot, noticing his ticked off face. "What about you?"

For her, he flashed a smile but it was easily fake. "Come over here and find out."

Aitana laughed. "I'd rather wait to see the winner."

"Good thing we're done, then," Elliot said, showing his cards with a smug smile. "How about you, Parker?"

Spencer absolutely hated putting his cards down to show that he had, indeed, lost. He didn't realize it but his arm around Aitana tightened again. She felt it.

"Looks like you weren't all that lucky this time, Parker. I win this round," Elliot gestured, "And you know what that means, darling?"

Aitana smiled lightly. "Yeah…" She didn't even think about getting up but for a second, Spencer had held her down. His expression assured her that she didn't have to do it. "It's alright, honey," she cupped his cheek, her fingers soft against his skin. "Deal's a deal." She didn't want to do it, she didn't want it at all but for the sake of their mission she had to.

Spencer swallowed roughly as he was forced to let her go. She stood up and moved around the table to Elliot's side. She leaned down to kiss him. Elliot had prepared himself for her lips but he found that she had instead leaned down to kiss his cheek. It wasn't slow and soft like she'd done earlier. This was quick, like something of a greeting. "Now wait a second—"

"Ah-ah-ah," Aitana stepped back with a smirk, wagging her finger at him, "The deal was a kiss and a kiss is what I gave you." Spencer smirked proudly from his seat. He should've figured that she would outsmart him. "You don't get Ruby Moore over a poker game, _honey_ ," she spat her favorite word at him.

Elliot was not amused. "Wait a damn minute! That was _not_ the deal!"

"Yes it was," Spencer said sternly.

Elliot slammed his hands on the table, making Aitana flinch. "The hell not!"

Spencer got up from his chair and calmly moved over to Aitana's side, bringing an arm around her waist and tugging her closer to him. "That's all your getting and frankly it was more than you should've ever had."

"Liam…" Aitana whispered. "We don't have—"

"Shut up!" Elliot snapped, startling her. "You owe me a kiss and I'm going to get it!"

"As you said before, the hell you are," Spencer said slowly, "Understand? She's not doing it so you might as well go find some other poor soul."

" _Okay, time to get out of there!_ " Emily promptly commanded.

Aitana agreed. "Maybe we should go."

"Yeah," Spencer nodded.

"Not happening," Elliot snapped his fingers. The two men at a distance from their table started for them.

" _Guys!_ " Emily called. " _Get out of there!_ "

"Kinda trapped, Em," Aitana took in a shaky breath.

Spencer looked around and saw the men coming closer. They were indeed trapped but not without a distraction. He swiped one of the drinks Aitana brought for them and threw it directly at Elliot.

The man didn't see it coming in time and took the smash of glass against his face. "Argh!" he stumbled back.

"Go!" Spencer grabbed Aitana's hand and ran towards the only place he saw open.

The men behind them started shooting.

"I thought there were no weapons allowed!?" Spencer growled as he pulled them into the hallways.

"Neither were FBI agents but here we are!" Aitana exclaimed. Spencer found the moment to laugh.

_"Guys!?_ " Emily was calling, " _We're coming in! Where are you!?"_

"In the hallways—ah!" Spencer ducked, forcing Aitana to do a rather awkward duck as well.

"Spencer!" she shrieked when her left knee collided into the back of her right leg. "OW! OW! OW!"

Spencer whirled around, letting her hand go with the movement, nearly letting her fall face first to the ground if he didn't catch her. "I got you! I got you!"

"My leg hurts! My leg—" she flinched, as did Spencer, with the sound of a few bullets that weren't too far.

"We gotta go!" Spencer regretfully yanked her with him.

"But it _hurts_!" Aitana whimpered in the midst of her awkward run/hobble.

The bullets were _very_ close for Spencer's liking. He stopped suddenly, eyes searching the immediate area until he spotted a door at the end. "C'mon, Aitana, just a bit more!" Her only response was another heavy whimper. He would profusely apologize to her later but right now he yanked the door open and shoved her inside. "Sorry, sorry!" He hurried in after her, shutting the door shut with lock.

It was a small supply room that they'd found. There was very little space, so little that Aitana—with her aching leg—rested heavily against Spencer's body. There was no other place to lean on, not even one sad shelf. Despite the chaos that was going on outside, bullets included, the only sound in the closet was their collective heavy breathing.

Aitana's fingers flexed over Spencer's shirt—she was trying to get a handle on herself but the only thing she could essentially grab onto was him. She would be embarrassed later, for now things were too chaotic and...close. She was _very_ close to Spencer. Her left ear was right over his heart. His heartbeat was outstanding; it had to be because of the chase and the threatening bullets. She shifted but it was more like she was rubbing against him than anything else.

Spencer could feel every part of her. He swallowed hard knowing that if she didn't stop, he was going to have a very hard time coming back from it.

"I'm sorry," Aitana whispered to him.

"No, it's okay, I got you," Spencer said. _How_ he had her would be something to, again, apologize for later. "Your leg still hurts?"

"Mhm," she said, her face scrunching as she tried to stand straight on her right leg. "Tell me how the hell do I hurt myself with my own legs?"

Spencer chuckled lightly. "Things happen."

"But of course it would happen to _me_ and right now of all times! I don't even know what the hell this spot is even called!"

"It's the popliteal fossa. Most people don't know what the name of the back of their leg is called, it's okay."

Aitana snorted. "Of course Dr. Reid would know what the back of the knee is called. Is there something you _don't_ know? Preferably something that'll make me laugh right now."

"Let's try to ease the pain for now," Spencer said, preferring to focus on that and not how on the fact he could smell her sweet perfume. It was practically hitting him in the face. "Try to stand straight on it."

"But it _hurts_!" she whined.

"Little by little," he insisted. "Here, let me help." Despite his long arm reaching down her right side, he still had to try and lean down more. He needed to slide down to reach better but he stopped when he felt her flinch after his hands brushed her thighs.

"Sorry!" he was quick to say.

"Spencer, maybe we should just wait…" Aitana said, "They'll either kill us or we get saved." But they could not leave the closet until then.

Spencer hated to agree. He moved to straighten himself up, though it had him raising his head right in front of hers. One wrong move, even a small miscalculation, and they would've brushed lips. Spencer gulped. This was much too tempting even for his usually reserved actions.

But then again, tonight had been all about temptations. It was tempting to pretend that Aitana was actually his date, that she was his girlfriend even if it was in a world of underground gamblers. The sweet voices, the ' _honey_ ', the _dancing_. It was tempting to pretend like it was all real and not an act. But despite how it was, Spencer couldn't stop feeling _lucky_. Because despite everything, he was getting a chance. It was could possibly be just one small, itty-bitty chance but it was his. He could thank his stars for the incredible luck.

"Hey Spence…" Aitana licked her lips, an act that shouldn't have been so damn attractive but it was.

"Yeah?"

"Ruby Moore...what she did back there...with Elliot…"

"That was pretty damn smart," he said, earning a half smile from her. "I don't think that was Ruby—that was all Aitana."

"Yeah? Even though Aitana's pretty clumsy...gets hurt by her own hand, _knee_ in this case."

Spencer smiled with her. "Shh, accidents happen. You can't be perfect all the time, right?"

Aitana blushed. "What? I'm never perfect…"

"Yeah you are, you always are. It's intimidating."

"Are you kidding? Look at _you_!" Her hands hesitated over him, flexing twice before she finally found the courage to place them over his chest. "You're Dr. Spencer Reid. Not even someone as vivacious as Ruby Moore could get you."

"But you…" Spencer was running out of air and it wasn't from the tight space around them. _Now. You can say it_ ** _now_** _! Do it!_ Aitana was right in front of him, hands on him, eyes boring into his, waiting for him to finish his thought. "...you _already_ have me," he said in the end, though not as bravely as he'd wanted to.

Aitana's eyebrows raised momentarily while she replayed those words. _You already have me_. Could that be…? "Wait, do you actua—ow!" she accidentally moved her bad leg.

Spencer's arms moved around her in an attempt to hold her steady, and it worked. Her hands fell to his arms, gripping them. She felt one of his hands on her exposed back and suddenly she was warm all over. She raised her head, meeting his gaze.

"Did you mean that?" she asked him.

He nodded silently. He could hear the bullets and screams passing but they were no longer important right now. He was actually more afraid _now_.

"Since when?" she asked him.

"Long time ago…"

Aitana couldn't believe her ears. And yet, Spencer never lied to her. Her heart hammered under her chest. She was sure that he could feel it.

She could hear Emily giving orders here and there over the comms., including the immediate rescue of her two undercover agents. She didn't think twice in reaching for the earpiece and pulling it out, closing her hand over it. Spencer watched her with knitted eyebrows, clearly confused why she would do that at a time like this.

Her hand rested over his heart again; she could hear his rapid heartbeats. Were they they because of _her_? The same hand drifted up to his shoulder and when she leaned up, her leg wasn't hurting all that bad anymore. She kissed him gently, a lingering fear that maybe she was just imagining things and that Spencer really didn't say he had any feelings for her. She pulled back out of the same fear, eyes studying his every feature to get a read on him.

Spencer had a steady look on her. His hand on her back moved up to the back of her neck, his fingers grasping her hair to tilt her head up. He was able to capture her lips perfectly, like he always wished he was brave enough to do. Their second kiss was rougher, whether from the adrenaline they'd been on or simply because of how _long_ they'd waited for it was unclear. Aitana's hand slid down from Spencer's neck to the collar of his jacket, gripping it and pulling him with it. The leg in her pain was completely gone. All she felt now was his hand on her back moving up to her exposed back, his fingers spreading across her skin while his other hand dug deeper through her hair.

Spencer pulled back suddenly, giving them both the chance to catch their breath. Aitana watched him reach into his ear to pull out his ear piece. He smiled bashfully. He didn't want anybody listening to them. He tucked the piece into his pocket. Aitana eagerly waited for him to crash his lips against hers. She giggled when she broke apart for another second just to admire the stains of her lipstick against his lips. It was a thousand times better than the mark she left on his cheek earlier. He tried kissing her again but she passed her thumb over his lips. She had _had_ to be teasing him with her tongue sticking out like that.

He pulled her thumb off him and dragged his own over her lips, forcing her tongue back inside her mouth. " _Dulce_ ," he said her middle name. Aitana loved his heavy accent. She nodded but he began to shake his head slowly, "I don't think so," he smirked. She giggled only for it to be muffled by another kiss. Neither really cared when or if they were ever found.

~ 0 ~

By the time the casino was emptied out, both agents were more presentable, though their labored breathing was a bit of a giveaway, among other things. Aitana had been taken to one of the paramedics while the rest of the BAU worked through everybody they'd arrested on site. She sat in the back of the ambulance near the casino building when both Emily and Spencer approached her. She wanted to stand up but Emily motioned her to stay right where she was.

"Elliot Allen's been arrested," she said, "We're hoping to connect the dots later on tonight but he looks good for it."

"Great," Aitana nodded, "Let me get changed and I'll join you."

"No," Emily shook her head, bringing her hands on her hips, "I want you to go home and rest."

"Emily—"

"Don't even try it. It's an order," Emily then pointed her finger to Spencer beside her. "Same for you. You two already did your part in there. You've earned a good night's rest."

"Whatever you say," Spencer shrugged, not that disappointed. He had an idea of what he could do to pass the time.

Emily looked between the pair who seemed to be avoiding each other's gazes. "You guys alright?" she asked, even though she suspected a few things based on Spencer's undone tie and a curious mark of something red on his cheek.

"Yeah," Aitana said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm just tired. Ruby Moore isn't an easy character to play."

"Don't I know it," Emily sent her a warm smile. "You did good. I'm just sorry we couldn't pull you out quicker."

"That's alright, I was well protected." Aitana found courage to look at Spencer, her soft smile easing his nerves.

Emily raised her eyebrows but for the sake of the night, she wouldn't ask about it. "Night guys."

Spencer watched Emily go a safe distance before he spoke. "How's your leg?"

Aitana looked down at her leg with mild interest. "This thing? It'll be fine. Stupid mistake of mine."

"You sure?"

Aitana nodded. "I'm fine, Spencer. Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you," he said, awkwardly stuffing his hands into his pockets. He rocked back and forth on his feet. "Among other things."

"You know...after... _that_...maybe it's time we start talking more clearly about those 'other things'," she swallowed hard. "I mean...the kissing...it's nice— _very_ nice—but I want to know if it's really...happening?"

Spencer slowly came over, taking a seat beside her. He pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She tugged it closer on instinct. His scent was so present she could possibly hold onto it forever. "I'm afraid that it'll just be a memory," she confessed. "Something...in the moment."

"Aitana," he held her chin and turned her head to his side, "Do you know how hard it was watching you be all sweet with Elliot tonight?"

"Believe me, it was no picnic being sweet to him either," she muttered.

He half-smiled. "Alright, the point is yours, but I meant that it was impossible not to want to hurt him. I was possessive and I'm not...I'm not like that. I don't like it but when it comes to you...I don't want anybody looking at you the way Elliot was tonight. _I_ want to be sweet on you, I want to make stupid deals with you where the loser gets to take the other one out for coffee or they have to watch the other's favorite show. _I_ want to wager forehead kisses, nose kisses, _kisses_. _I_ want to hold you, dance with you, I want to do all that stuff with you. I'm probably not the best at that stuff but I want to try." His lips did his signature scrunch, warming Aitana's heart. He was absolutely himself, all sweet and shy.

"I want that too," she nodded.

"Really?"

She nodded again. "But I suck at playing cards. I'm going to lose, aren't I?"

"For you, _I'll_ lose," he promised. She smiled softly. His hand slid to her neck and he leaned over to kiss her.

Aitana couldn't think of a possible future where she would ever be used to him doing that. He pulled away to see her beginning to chuckle. "What?" he asked, confused.

"I think I owe Emily an apology." She made a note to do that later because right now, her mouth would be a little busy doing something else. Spencer blushed, knowing full well that Emily, along with everyone else in the team, were aware of his feelings for Aitana. Aitana laughed at his reaction. "You okay there?"

"Yeah, um," he cleared his throat, "It's just...we're going to get a _lot_ from them, you know?"

Aitana hummed. "You may be onto something there but you know what? I'd rather not think about them right know. I've got other things on my mind, you know?"

"You do?"

She nodded. She leaned on him with a smirk that warned Spencer that whatever she was about to say next would be something good alright. Her fingers tapped along his shirt, pulling his undone tie just a bit more, until her hands came to rest on his chest. "You feeling lucky tonight, Dr. Reid?"

He really couldn't against the fierce blush on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note** :

As always, I have a tumblr account dedicated to my fanfic works! It's a place where anyone can comment about a story or even just talk to me! I often drop aesthetic work belonging to my stories too! Feel free to check it out, my URL is " **saiilorstars** "


End file.
